megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie is a demon in the series. History In Norse mythology, a valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who decide who will die in battle. The valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin, where the deceased warriors become einherjar. There, when the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens, and sometimes connected to swans. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yoma Race, Guardian *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wargod Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse:'' Yoma Race *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yoma Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Star Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Star Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona 5: Strength Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yoma Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner:'' Evil Class *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Yoma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Valkyrie is a level 31 Guardian-only demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Valkyrie can be obtained by evolving Dis. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Valkyrie can only be obtained through fusion or as a reward for clearing the Ichigaya hack instance. She appears in support of Thor when he acts as a boss in Shibuya's Celu Tower gold instance, in support of Odin when he appears in Shinagawa's Diaspora instance, and as a spawn within the unmapped areas Ikebukuro's Zoushigiya Cemetery. She can be obtained as a mountable demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Valkyrie can be found in Reverse Hills. Kelpie may evolve into Valkyrie at level 42. Valyrie can teach Flynn the Tetrakarn, Javelin Rain and Mortal Jihad skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Valkyrie can be found inside of the Tennozu Shelter or evolved from a Kelpie once it reaches level 39. She can teach Nanashi the Javelin Rain, Blast Arrow and Mortal Jihad skills through her Demon Whisper. Valkyrie benefits from learning Physical and Gun skills. ''Persona 5'' Valkyrie is the seventh Persona of the Strength Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Niijima's Palace and in the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Funerary Warrior." She is the first Persona to learn the Deathbound skill and is one of the two sources of the Dodge Phys skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Valkyrie yields a Giant Slice skill card. ''Devil Children White Book'' Masaki Kuzuha encounters Valkyrie in Ice Expanse, where she is looking for her lost armor which was stolen by an angel's servant. After finding it in one of the hidden caves and defeating the demon guarding it, Masaki can return it to her. Valkyrie joins the party in gratitude. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Valkyrie has the power ThunderProof. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x2, 1 enemy |Skill= Tetrakarn\Innate Javelin Rain\Innate Mortal Jihad\46 Blood Ritual\47 |Evolvedfrom= Kelpie |Evolvedfromlevel= 42 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas